


Kara Should Wear a Two-Piece

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, The Gay!Cat, supercat, swim instructor!Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara is teaching Carter to swim. Cat's really gay for Kara's biceps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of AutumnKnight17 's original fic which can be found on Tumblr here: 
> 
> http://autumnknight17.tumblr.com/post/152896086929/idea-kara-as-a-lifeguardswimming-instructor-cat

Cat Grant had seen many fine biceps in her time as Queen of All Media (not least of which were Idris Elba’s). She’d even consider herself, as with many other things, an expert on bicep quality.

Kara Danvers had the most beautiful biceps Cat had ever seen. Not the largest, of course, but by far the most beautiful.

Carter had swimming lessons with the girl again and Cat didn’t need to go and it’s not like she wanted to go, but she was worried about Carter. She’d delayed his swimming lessons because he didn’t like to swim. What if he gave Kara trouble? What if Kara pressured him into swimming when he didn’t want to?

So it was perfectly reasonable for Cat to rent out the pool for two hours every Monday and Thursday evening to watch her son swim. She brought work too, it wasn’t like she was wasting time.

Besides, while Carter practiced his strokes Kara would ask Cat questions about journalism (no, giving her an autograph had not overly-inflated Cat’s ego). Cat couldn’t just leave this poor girl to go it alone like Cat had. And when Kara walked back over to the pool side it was perfectly reasonable to watch her go. The girl could slip.

Perhaps Cat’s eyes strayed a little to Kara’s skin tight shorts and everything hugging one-piece. Also, why did Kara wear a one piece? Cat could swim in a two-piece, certainly this swim instructor could.

“Good evening Ms. Grant! Hey Carter! Sorry, I’m late, there was an accident.” Kara was never late. It was Cat’s fourteenth favorite thing about her.

However, the cardigan Kara was wearing was definitely not going to make Cat’s list. How could Kara justify covering her arms in such a hideous outfit? In fact the only skin Cat could see was at Kara’s ankles, wrists, and face. What year was it? Had this girl time traveled?

“Kara! Are you okay? What was the accident?” Carter, the dear boy, had completely come out of his shell at Kara’s gentle teaching style. Of course he would worry about her.

“Oh I wasn’t in it!” Kara lifted her hands in comfort and smiled, “And there were only a few bruises, nobody got too hurt.” Kara blinked. “A-At least, that’s what I heard anyway. I didn’t see it of course.” Kara readjusted the glasses perched on her nose. It’d be adorable if Cat found anything adorable.

Besides Carter obviously. Cater was adorable and smart and talented and witty and charming and Kara wore glasses?

Cat watched Kara as she chatted with Carter and opened the pool door. She was, indeed, wearing glasses. Kara had a bag though, Cat shrugged, hopefully her contact lenses weren’t too uncomfortable in the pool.

“Are you coming Ms. Grant?” Kara looked at her expectantly. Those glasses framed her face quite nicely.

“Mhh, just contemplating who I’m firing today.” Cat didn’t walk with extra sway in her hips. She always walked with this much sway in her hips. She did however notice that Kara’s eyes blinked down to her hips.

Even glasses couldn’t hide that look.

Interesting.

Kara excused herself to change and Carter did the same.

“Hey mom! Watch this!” Cat sat down and booted up her laptop, a smile quirking over her lips at Carter’s call.

She looked up just in time to watch her son leap into the deep end. He was so proud of himself, he really had gotten much better at swimming over the last few weeks. Maybe Cat should pay Kara more?

Carter hadn’t come up yet.

“Carter?” Cat stood from her chair and walked toward the pool. Carter wasn’t coming up. “Carter!”

Cat made it two more steps before she felt air whip past her and heard a body hit the water. Not even three seconds later Kara was at the surface heaving both herself and Carter up over the edge of the pool and onto the pool deck. Kara had him flipped onto his side and pressing on his sternum before Cat could even kneel beside them.

The coughing that came from her son was one of the sweetest sounds Cat would ever be graced with. It also made her acutely aware of her own heartbeat.

“Carter, are you alright? You will never do that again! You won’t even look at water again!” Carter was breathing hard, but he was breathing, and he smiled up at Cat.

“Mom, mom, I’m okay.” He coughed again, “but I won’t do that again!”

Cat frowned and pulled him into a hug. Her brilliant boy could be such a fool. 

Kara leaned back on her knees and breathed a sigh of relief. Cat looked up in time to see Kara smiling at them. Kara hadn’t finished changing.

The water that had soaked her hair, still down, she hadn’t got it pushed back into her usual pony-tail yet, was cascading down her chest. And pooling in her bra. And then continuing down to her jeans. Her abs.

Cat blinked. Kara should really wear two-pieces. Cat could still feel her pulse but it wasn’t in her chest anymore.

“Go dry off Carter, I think that’s enough swimming for today.” Cat rubbed his back while her grumbled but he shook a little getting up. He didn’t walk very close to the pool either. Cat frowned.

“ Sorry Ms. Grant, if I hadn’t been late, that wouldn’t have happened.” Kara reached up to adjust the glasses that weren’t on her face.

Ah, so that’s what that movement was for. Cat shook her head, “No, it’s not your fault, I should have forbidden him from swimming until you were by the poolside.” Cat glanced down again at Kara’s bra and frowned. “How did you get out here so fast? I was already walking toward the pool when I shouted for him. It looks like you were mid-changing. How did you even hear me?”

Kara looked down as well and the blush that raged over her face was priceless. “Oh, goodness, sorry Ms. Grant, I’ll go change!” She stood faster than Cat could reach out to her and charged back into the locker room.

Well, her curiosity hadn’t killed her yet. Cat stood and followed Kara.

Kara’s hair was wrapped in a towel and she was fumbling with her glasses when Cat caught up with her. “How bad is your eye sight anyway? You couldn’t have put on contact lenses that fast.”

Cat narrowed her eyes as Kara fumbled about. Something just wasn’t adding up here. A ping sounded on Cat’s phone but she didn’t look away from Kara.

“I uh, I didn’t need them to get to the pool Ms. Grant. Uh, they’re mostly for distance reading.” The only dry part of Kara was the cardigan she was holding to her chest. The action only made her biceps stand out more.

No, Cat would not be distracted. “And what? You’re an Olympic class sprinter and weight lifter? You pulled Carter out of the pool over your shoulder.”

Kara wasn’t looking at Cat. She was looking at anything that wasn’t Cat. “I-I, well, I work out,” Cat scoffed. “A-and I do run. It’s not that amazing. I-it’s not amazing at all! I have a cousin who swam and he could pull grown men out of the pool! In fact lots of people-”

“Mom?”

Cat turned but not before watching Kara all but sag with relief. “One moment Carter, I’m just talking with Kara.” Kara straightened when Cat turned back to her.

Cat sighed, maybe she was over thinking all of this. Kara had just saved her son after all. “Thank you for saving Carter. I do appreciate that.”

Kara smiled, “Of course Ms. Grant. He’s an amazing kid.”

Cat nodded and looked at Kara’s now drenched cardigan. “Do you have other clothes to change into? Or would you like my driver to drop you at home?”

Kara blushed, “Oh, uh, actually that’d be nice. I didn’t bring a change of clothes. Didn’t think I’d be jumping into the pool with-”

The babbling had only recently made it onto Cat’s list. It was number twenty-eight. “Yes, yes, you can use my jacket to cover up with until we get to the car too.”

The cough that Cat heard before she walked out stopped her. She turned and Kara was very distinctly still not looking at her. “You, uh, you may want to use the jacket Ms. Grant.”

Cat looked down. Ah, she’d worn white. Carter’s hair was wet. She looked back up at Kara. “Mhh, most people would pay good money to see this.”

She chuckled at Kara’s wide eyes and turned to head out to the pool. Maybe she should invite Kara over for lunch and a swim in the ocean? Purely to thank her for saving Carter of course.

Cat didn’t cover up with her coat. Even when she was sitting in the back seat of her car right next to Kara. Carter’s ramblings to the driver in the front seat would usually interest her much more. But Kara’s still bare shoulders were quite distracting.

Not as distracting as the charming blush the younger woman wore while she determinedly stared out the car window though.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone drabble but will probably get a second chapter at some point.


End file.
